


Shopping

by casstayinmyass



Category: IT (2017), The Babadook (2014)
Genre: Balloon kink, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gay Icons, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, hand holding, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: The Babadook and his boyfriend Pennywise go out shopping.





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know if I'm doing this as a joke or a serious thing anymore

**__**Pennywise and the Babadook walked, arm in arm, down the street, watching the storefronts. It was a bleak, rainy day, so not many people were out, but those who were ran screaming upon seeing them.

They didn't care. The two frightening creatures had waited their whole lives for this-- what they had was special, and they weren't about to let it go.

"You need to get some new clothes," Pennywise tsked, "You're always wearing black."

"Baaaabaaadooook!"

"I know black is your colour, _silly_! But don't you wanna spice things up a little? Paint the town?!"

"Baaaabaaadooook," the shadow monster responded pertly, and Pennywise raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you're right... I am enough colour for both of us." The two continued walking. "Still, dontcha think a pretty purple scarf or something would--"

"Baaaa!" the Babadook finally threw up his arms, and gazed at his boyfriend expectantly. Pennywise lit up.

"Oooh, goodie! Here, follow me my dear, and I'll show you the _beeeest ever_ place to shop!" Babadook stared at him blankly, and Pennywise rolled his yellow eyes so far they went back into his head.

"Isn't it obvious how I know the best places? I get blood on my clothes all the time, and have to go shopping after every other Long Rest." They walked together, Pennywise bouncing as he lead his taller boyfriend through a maze of people.

Someone screamed upon seeing them. "It's IT!" she shrieked. Pennywise whipped around, scowling.

"I only sign autographs on Saturdays, can't you see I'm busy?"

The Babadook chuckled, but someone also recognized him.

"Oh my god, it'll make off with our children!" the father shouted, pointing.

"Only if you ask _reeeal_ nice, Kenny Perkins!" Pennywise responded, licking his lips and grinning, and the guy went running.

"My god, it's hideous!" someone else screamed.

"You talk shit about my sweetheart one... more... _time_ , and I'll snap you into a billion, kajillion-!" Pennywise roared, but Babadook just tapped him on the shoulder, and the clown relaxed. "I'll make ya float... Deborah." This sent the woman running off, and The Babadook whispered something. "Wha- of course she wasn't talking about me, have you seen my jawline? Flawless!" Now it was the Babadook's turn to roll his eyes, and they kept on until they reached a storefront.

"Here it is!" Pennywise giggled excitedly. The store was filled with clown costumes and paraphernalia. Babadook picked up a green and yellow sequined top hat, and shuddered. "Give it a chance, sweetums-- we're gonna be the sexxxxiest pair on the street!" He held up a new white and red frilly sleeveless. "This would go with children's blood, yes? Hm?"

The Babadook nodded enthusiastically, and Pennywise grinned, nuzzling up to him. "You're the best, lovely. Now try this on!" He tossed over a bright orange thong, and the shadow immediately backed away, baring its teeth.

"Baaaabbaaadooook!"

"You'll look beau-ti-ful, just gorgeous... come on... take i _t_... trust me, baby!"

Babadook groaned, wondering why he was dating such a pest, but it made him happy to see Pennywise giggle and grin, so he took the undergarment. Going over to the changeroom, he slipped it on, and--

"Oh! Oh, yes! _Yes_!" Pennywise screeched, dancing around, "Yes, darling, it's perfect! Oooh, just wait 'til I get you down to the sewers, and..." His eyes roamed Babadook, and he bit his red painted lips. A balloon floated up from behind the clown, and it floated over, popping right by the Babadook's face as the clown bit back a moan.

Babadook had to admit-- he had never felt this good about himself. He never really indulged in simple pleasures like splurging on himself-- he was usually too caught up with terrorizing the kids, or feeding off of grief... with Pennywise, the clown never forgot to remind him to treat himself once in a while.

"I'll buy! Yes! I will!"

Babadook shook his head. He could pay for it.

"I shoved you in here, I'll pay for it," the clown chortled happily, whisking the garments into his hands, "Besides, I get a rather large discount!" He winked, and Babadook laughed.

Once they had made their purchases, their hands found each other, Pennywise's white gloved fingers closing around the Babadook's claws. He just had them trimmed the other day, and currently, Penny was obsessed with running his hands over them.

"Home?" the clown asked.

"Dooook, doooook," the Babadook smiled, and Pennywise leaned up on his oversized toes, pecking the dapper shadow monster on the lips.

"We'll catch a couple kids... then let's share some popcorn! Pop- pop- pop!"

"Doooooook."

"I do not always finish it!" Pennywise drew back, offended, "That's not true, not true at all!"

The Babadook laughed, and the clown joined in, as they happily walked down the street, scaring people off together as the cutest couple Maine had ever seen.


End file.
